


say what you mean

by tsu_kei_shima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Cuban Sarukui Yamato, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Konoha Akinori, Sleepovers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsu_kei_shima/pseuds/tsu_kei_shima
Summary: 'But that was how things always went with them. Making efforts at friendship, at an arm's-length distance, and unconsciously drifting closer every time.'Konoha and Sarukui finally figure it out.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Sarukui Yamato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	say what you mean

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from 'i want to be with you' by chloe moriondo. listen to it and other songs on my [konosaru playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3gQ1trfzstVLt4BlOEgNXv?si=wqfNTZnWT7GVhqbSiUEAew)
> 
> happy konosaru (technically sarukono) day!

Konoha was sitting on Sarukui’s bed, listlessly scrolling through their feed while Sarukui fumbled around preparing the guest futon. They had tried, a few times, to get Sarukui to let them do it themself, but after countless sleepovers, they’d found it easier and faster to just let him take care of it. He was rarely insistent about anything, agreeable and good-natured as he was, and if he wanted to set up their bed that badly, then they would let him.

Sarukui laid the blanket flat and then threw the pillow at the top, exhaling in a huff that belied the effort such tasks required. Konoha looked up from their phone to acknowledge his dramatics.

"Okur, bed’s done,” Sarukui said, letting himself drop onto his bed next to Konoha. He flopped back, spreading his arms out. Konoha watched him, and they might have rolled their eyes at just how over-the-top Sarukui’s display was if they weren’t still stuck on what he’d just said.

“‘Okur’,” they tried, though the ‘r’ didn’t roll, and it sounded more like _‘oaker’_ than anything else. Realizing they’d done it wrong, Konoha’s brows furrowed deeper. “What the hell?”

“You alright there?” Sarukui asked, lifting his head to look at them.

Konoha shook their head. “I’m fine, but… what did you just say?”

“I said, ‘okay, bed’s done’,” Sarukui answered. Konoha clicked their tongue.

“No you didn’t. You said… you said, ‘oaker, bed’s done.’”

Sarukui started laughing then, making Konoha’s ears go red. They smacked his chest indignantly, his chuckles all the more annoying because it was clear he was trying to suppress them to spare their feelings.

“I— _hahaha,_ oh my god— Kono, _pft,_ I just said ‘okay’! I promise!” He insisted, sitting up a bit further. “Haven’t you heard anyone say it like that before?”

“Obviously not! Why the hell would you say it like that?” Konoha tried to smack him again, but Sarukui grabbed their wrist before it could connect. When they raised their other hand, he grabbed it too, stopping them completely.

“Because it’s fun. What, can’t you roll your r’s?” Sarukui asked. His stupid mouth was pulled into that stupid grin, the kind he always reserved for riling others up. _‘I know you can’t. But I wanna hear you say it.’_

Konoha attempted to break their wrists free, though Sarukui held firm. “Fuck you! I can do it!”

“Then do it. Say ‘okur,’ Konoha,” Sarukui said, and he rolled the ‘r’ for far longer than necessary this time.

“You’re an asshole,” Konoha said instead. Sarukui’s grin just widened.

“At least I can roll my r’s,” he taunted, and Konoha jerked their wrist fast and hard enough to shake Sarukui’s grip.

“Fuck you. How do you even do that?”

“I dunno. Probably got it from papi,” he answered. Konoha was not satisfied with that.

“There has to be something you’re doing that I’m not,” they asserted. Sarukui shook his head.

“Maybe. You have to kind of…” he trailed off, saying ‘okur’ again, but softly, holding the ‘r’ sound out. “You have to vibrate your tongue, almost.”

“What the fuck,” Konoha started. “Who the fuck can vibrate their tongue?”

“Me, apparently. But certainly not you,” Sarukui teased. Konoha managed to smack him, too quick for Sarukui to intercept.

“Shut the fuck up. I’m gonna figure it out.” They stared at Sarukui intensely, watching his mouth. “Do it again.”

Sarukui sighed, rolling his eyes but doing as told: “Okur.”

He sustained the ‘r’ until he ran out of breath. Konoha watched his mouth, how his lips formed around the sound, though there wasn’t much else they noticed.

“Satisfied?”

Konoha squinted, leaning closer. “Again.”

Sarukui repeated the word, and as the last of his breath whistled between his lips, Konoha swore they could feel it on their face. They suddenly realized how close they’d gotten, heart jumping in their chest. They swallowed their surprise, refusing to back down given that Sarukui hadn’t pulled away either. They lifted their hand to his chin, thumb resting just under his bottom lip.

“Do you have a magic mouth or something?” They asked, slowly dragging their gaze up Sarukui’s face towards his eyes. They took in his features, darkened cheeks, lidded eyes, and their chest tightened. They smirked anyway.

“Why don’t you tell me?” Sarukui whispered, and he closed his eyes, leaning forward, the space between them disappearing as his lips connected with theirs.

Konoha’s eyes widened, hand slipping from his chin to simply hang in the air between them.

Sarukui pulled away before they could even react, and Konoha was still shellshocked as Sarukui jerked away from them, wiping his palms on his pants.

“Ah, sorry, I— I thought you— um—” Sarukui stuttered, and Konoha felt like they were trying to collect water in a strainer, simply watching it slip through the holes, unable to stop it.

“Sarukui,” Konoha said, voice cracking. They cleared their throat.

“No, no— it’s okay. Um. I’m gonna shower. And then we can like… play ‘Just Dance’ or something. Yeah.”

Konoha watched as he stood up, leaving the bedroom without another word.

Konoha wanted to say something, but they didn’t know where to even begin.

When the door shut behind Sarukui, Konoha pressed the heels of their palms against their brow, trying to stop the headache forming behind their eyes. “Fuck. Fuck.”

\---

Konoha stirred from their sleep, blinking their eyes open to the soft morning light filtering in through the blinds. They glanced around, firstly noticing they had fallen asleep in Sarukui’s bed. They weren't surprised, which was perhaps surprising in itself, since they'd watched Sarukui go through all the effort of preparing their futon for them.

But that was how things always went with them. Making efforts at friendship, at an arm's-length distance, and unconsciously drifting closer every time.

It wasn't like the bed on the floor was available at the moment, anyway. Clothes were piled on it, from when Konoha had gone rummaging through Sarukui's closet, looking for his most comfortable sweatshirt to sleep in the night before.

Sarukui had pretended to be upset about the mess at the time. And then Konoha had slipped their chosen sweatshirt over their head and Sarukui’s expression softened, staring for longer than what would be considered polite.

Konoha couldn’t remember the last time either of them had looked at the other for an appropriate amount of time. Stolen glances and lingering stares seemed to be the only way they could communicate the unspeakable. And after Sarukui had gone and done the unspeakable, they were just relieved that they could still behave like that.

Konoha had stared right back, until Sarukui seemed to remember himself, and then they were back to dancing around each other. Clumsy wasn’t exactly the right word for it — both of them were a little too good at avoiding things for any slip-ups to be entirely accidental — but they were also prone to thinking with their hearts and not their heads around each other.

Konoha turned over, sensing Sarukui behind them. Normally, he woke up before them and would already be in the kitchen making breakfast. But this morning he was sleeping soundly next to them, facing them, even.

They reached up, a tentative touch of their fingertips on his cheek. Curious, maybe, but mostly wanting. They knew what Sarukui’s face felt like, had touched him often enough that they could tell the difference between two- and three-day stubble blind.

When Sarukui didn’t move, they flattened their fingers along his jaw, feeling more. Sarukui hadn’t shaved since Thursday evening. He rarely went through the trouble on the weekends, especially if Konoha happened to be coming over. They couldn’t count the times on their fingers and toes that they’d asked Sarukui to grow his facial hair out.

Konoha’s chest ached.

They moved their hand again, until their palm fit along the curve of his jaw and their middle finger was tickling Sarukui’s earlobe. He stirred then, mouth working and his eyes squeezing shut tighter before they fluttered open.

His lips parted, tongue sweeping out, wetting them. Quick and thoughtless, nothing and everything as Konoha’s vision tunneled on his mouth.

Konoha leaned forward, only letting their eyes flutter shut when they felt his lips beneath theirs. Sarukui’s closed much sooner, his chin raising to meet them halfway, seamless and perfect and soft. Konoha’s hand slipped further down his jaw, fingertips brushing against short hairs behind his ear.

Konoha didn’t want to break from the kiss, had no reason to, not when Sarukui’s hands found their waist, not when his lips parted just enough for them to take his bottom lip between theirs.

Sarukui shimmied closer, and Konoha used the momentum of the bed dipping towards him to turn onto their stomach, pushing Sarukui onto his back. Their knee landed between his and their forearm was next to his head, holding themself just a few spare inches above him.

As Konoha moved, the sweatshirt slipped further up their torso, and Sarukui’s hands were hot on their bare skin.

The touch was enough to punch the air from their lungs, a short gasp separating their lips. Sarukui’s hands stalled, not pulling away but not moving either.

“Konoha,” Sarukui whispered, lips brushing theirs with every syllable, breath filling their mouth.

“Say my name,” Konoha asked, demanded, begged.

“Akinori,” Sarukui said, even softer, like he only wanted Konoha to feel it and not hear it.

Konoha couldn’t suck in enough air to fill their lungs even halfway but they kissed Sarukui again anyway. His hands slid further up their back, light yet overwhelming, not enough to pull them down but enough to make them aware of how easy it would be to lay on him completely. Their hand moved further into his hair, fingers easily parting through short curls.

When they parted again, short of breath and matching blushes on their cheeks, Konoha couldn’t stop their mouth from moving.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Sarukui stared, eyes widening a little. His hesitation was incredibly short-lived, his hands coming up to gently cup Konoha’s cheeks.

“Are you stupid? Of course! Oh my god,” he said, kissing Konoha, short and chaste. “You really have to ask?”

Konoha’s flush darkened. “W-well, you— we’ve been—”

“Shut up and kiss me again,” Sarukui interrupted, leaning up to capture Konoha’s lips in a kiss. Konoha huffed through their nose, relaxing into it easily.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading <3 kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tsu_kei_shima) or [tumblr](https://tsu-kei-shima.tumblr.com/)


End file.
